Dawna przyjaźń
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Piąty Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Dramtic Island. Robi się co raz bardziej ciekawie! Valentina zawiązała sojusz z James'em, który ma na celu pozbycia się reszty z gry. Czy im się to uda? Szczerze w to wątpie. Zadaniem zawodników było zrzuceniem rywala z tratwy. Mimo dobrej passy złoczyńców to jednak Dobro ponownie wygrało. Z gry wyleciał Bryce, a do złoczyńców dołączył Ferni, a do dobra Vegeta. Zostało już 10 zawodników. Kto z nich dzisiaj pożegna się z wyspą? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania nowego specjalnego odcinka The Dramatic Islan: The Other Clash! ' Domek 120px I znowu zwycięzczy ubiegłego zadania mieli same luksusy. Vegeta siedział na schodkach przed domkiem. Do chłopaka podeszła Amelia. Amelia: '''Co się stało? '''Vegeta: Nic. Westchnął. Amelia: 'Ale wygląda jakby coś ci się stało. '''Vegeta: '''Nic mi się nie stało i zapamiętaj to! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Czuję taką jakoś pustkę po dojściu do tej drużyny. Amelia: '''Ale wiesz. Jak chcesz żebym ci w czymś pomogła to możesz mi zawsze o tym powiedzieć. '''Vegeta: Dzięki, ale nie! Amelia: '''Ech... Przynajmniej próbowałam. '''Vegeta: '''Próbowałaś, ale coś ci nie wyszło. Tak jak The Dramatic Island! '''Amelia: Fakt... Odpadłam jako druga, ale tym razem spróbuję zajść dalej. Vegeta: I tak już daleko zaszłaś, więc nie licz już na dalsze cuda. Amelia: Czemu? Vegeta: '''Bo dopilnuje byś odpadła jeszcze przed rozłączeniem. '''Amelia: '''Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam? '''Vegeta: '''Nic. Poprostu. '''Amelia: '''Ale każdy ma jakiś powód by się kogoś pozbyć, a więc ty musisz mieć. '''Vegeta: '''Okej! Jesteś zbyt miła dla innych! A tu się liczy jedynie rywalizacja! '''Amelia: Ale nie tylko rywalizacją człowiek żyje. Dziewczyna weszła do domku, w którym to Joqline, Eric i Frankie czekają na nią. Joqline: No nareście jesteś! Amelia: '''Czekaliście na mnie? '''Eric: Tak. Frankie: Mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę. Amelia: '''A jaśniej? '''Joqline: Razem w trójkę planujemy się pozbyć Vegety. Amelia: Czemu? Eric: Jest on podły i knuje przeciwko każdemu. Amelia: 'Skąd ty to wiesz? '''Eric: '''Bo to widać! '''Amelia: '''Ech... 120px ''I tak oto w grze zostało czwórka złoczyńców, którzy ponownie musieli się kisić w brudnej i zaniedbanej części domku. Fernando próbował nawiązać jakoś kontakt z Nikitą, ale słabo mu to wychodziło. '''Fernando: Witaj. Nikita: Hej. Fernando: '''Wiesz co? Wpadłem na zabójczy pomysł. '''Nikita: '''Jaki? '''Fernando: By dojść razem do finału. Co ty na to? Nikita: 'Serio? '''Fernando: '''No. ''Nikita wstała z łóżka. '''Nikita: '''Mimo iż zaszedłeś daleko w ubiegłym sezonie nie zanczy jeszcze, że jesteś najlepszym uczestnikiem świata! '''Fernando: Właśnie znaczy! A ty jakie miejsce zajęłaś w jakieś serii?! Hmm?! Nikita: Siódme! Fernando: '''Szóste! Ha! '''Nikita: Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nikita: Ten szczeniak jeszcze pożałuje dnia, w któym się urodził. Już ja mu zgotuje piekło! Valentina i James siedzieli na koncu domku i rozmawiali o dalszych losach swojego "niby" sojuszu. Valentina: 'To jak słodziaku kogo wywalamy teraz? ;* '''James: '''Może Fernando? '''Valentina: '''Czemu on? ;* '''James: '''Bo mam z nim na pieńku. '''Valentina: '''Aha. No cóż. Da się zrobić. Popatrz tylko co on robi. ''Pokazuje jak Ferni bije się z Nikitą. '''Valentina: Nie trzeba nawet jej przekonywac by na niego głosowała. James: 'No, a potem możemy wywalić ją i wspólnymi siłami pokonać dobro! ''Przytulili się do siebie, ale po chwili siebie puścili. '''James: Sorki. Valentina: Nic się nie stało. ;* Chris (Przez Megafon): Czas na wyzwanko! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na porcie wstydu! Jazda! Port wstydu 120px 120px Wszyscy zjawili się na porcie wstydu, na której był Chris, a za nim na wodzie była łódka. Chris: Wsiadajcie na łódkę frajerzy! Nikita: Lepiej licz się ze słowami! Nie jestem frajerką! Chris: 'Nie mąć mi w głowie i wsiadaj! ''Weszli. Łódka 120px 120px '''Amelia: '''Powiesz nam wreście na czym polega dzisiejsze wyzwanie? '''Chris: Właśnie miałem zamiar. Amelia: No to bądź łaskaw nam powiedzieć. Chris: Już, już. Waszym kolejnym wyzwaniem będzie spędzenie jednej nocy na Wyspie Kości. Jeśli uda wam się ją przeżyć wygracie zadanie. Fernando: Przeżyć? Chris: '''Tak! '''Fernando: O kurcze. W tle pojawiła się Wyspa Kości. Wyspa Kości 120px 120px Chris: 'No to jutro przypłynę tutaj po was i będę was widział z kamer, które są tutaj zamontowane więc się nie bójcie. '''Fernando: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''Ruszajcie! ''Chris odpłynął z Wyspy. '''James: Dalej złoczyńcy! Złoczyńcy pobiegli w głąb lasu. 120px Amelia: '''Lepiej rozbijmy tutaj obóz. '''Vegeta: '''Czemu? Nie bądźmy gorsi od nich i też chodźmy do lasu. '''Eric: '''A co jeśli są tam pułapki? '''Vegeta: '''Uratuję nas wtedy. '''Eric: '''Trzymam cię za słowo. '''Amelia: '''Ja też. '''Frankie: I ja. Joqline: 'I tak samo jak ja. '''Vegeta: '''Dobra skończcie to i chodźmy! ''Pobiegli do lasu. Zadanie 120px Nikczemnicy poszli w samo serce Wyspy Kości, czyli nad piękne jeziorko, gdzie były dobre warunki na stowrzenie obozu. Wszyscy od razu zabrali się za robienie obozu. '''James: '''To jak robimy? Ja i Ferni robimy swój namiot, a panie swój? '''Valentina: Mi to pasuje. Nikita: 'Mnie też! '''Fernando: '''Nich będzie. '''James: '''No to zabierajmy się do roboty. ''Fernando i James poszli po różne gałeżie by zbudować swój własny sałasz. Poszli torchę dalej od obozu. '''James: Wiesz co? Fernando: Nie, nie mam zamiaru zawierać z tobą żadnego sojuszu. James: '''Nie oto mi chodzi. '''Fernando: '''A więc o co? '''James: Valentina planuje się ciebie pozbyć. Fernando: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''James: '''Bo mi mówiła, a razem możemy ją pokonać. '''Fernando: No dobra. James: Super... Tylko musimy jeszcze namówić Nikitę by na nią głosowała. Fernando: 'Da się jakoś to zrobić nie bój się. 120px ''I tutaj dobro nie odeszło aż tak daleko od plaży. Jednak nie mieli takich dobrych warunków jak ich przeciwnicy. Było tam dużo śmieci i dużo pułapek Chris'a. 'Eric: '''I ciekawe kto nam kazał tutaj przyjść? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się ze wściekłością na Vegetę. 'Vegeta: '''No co? '''Eric: '''Nic. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Eric: '''Możesz się już pakować do domu. '''Amelia: '''No trudno. Musimy tutaj rozbić nasz obóz. '''Joqline: '''Damy radę. Ja i Amelia śpimy razem, a chłopacy razem. '''Vegeta: '''A ja sam. '''Joqline: Rób jak uważasz. 120px Valentina próbowała właśnie namówić Nikitę by głosowała na James'a na najbliższej eliminacji. Valentina: Słcuhaj Nikuś, może byś zagłosowała na James'a jak przegramy? Nikita: Nie nazywaj mnie Nikuś! Valentina: '''No to jak? '''Nikita: Po prostu! Valentina: 'Dobra. Ale oddasz na niego głos? '''Nikita: '''No raczej. ''Skrzyżowała palce za plecami. '''Valentina: Super.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nikita: 'Frajerka! 120px ''Wszystko u nich szło całkiem nieźle. Vegeta już zbudował swój szałas, w którym już sobie siedział, a reszta dokańczała swoje szałasy. 'Amelia: '''Jakim cudem on już to skończył? ''Pokazała na Vegetę. '''Vegeta: Bo jestem szybki. Joqline: 'Nie obchodzi nas to. '''Vegeta: '''A powinno. ''Puścił oczko do niej. '''Joqline: '''Pozer... '''Eric: '''Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi dziewczyny. '''Frankie: Właśnie. Vegeta: '''Egoiści.. '''Eric: Zamilcz lepiej. Vegeta: Zmuś mnie. Eric: '''Zobaczy, że jak przegramy to ty odpadasz z gry! '''Vegeta: Oj nie tak łatwo wam ze mną pójdzie. Ostatnio zająłem 3 miejsce. Amelia: Miałeś wtedy fuksa. Vegeta: 'Ta, ta... '''Amelia: '''Ugh! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Amelia: 'Jak on mnie wnerwia. 120px ''U nich wszyscy już mieli prawie wszystko gotowe. Tylko jeszcze upiększali wnętrze swojego szałasu. Chłoapcy właściwie to nic nie upiększali u siebie. '''James: '''U nas nie trzeba dawać nic specjalnego, nie? '''Fernando: Nie. James: '''Widziałem. '''Fernando: ... Za to dziewczyny kłóciły się o to co chciały tam dodać, Nikita chciała dac tam zdjęcia John'a, a Valentina zdjęcia James'a. Valentina: '''Ma być zdjęcie James'a! I koniec! '''Nikita: Nie! Bo John'a! Valentina: '''Ugh! '''James: '''Może lepiej ja i Val będziemy w jednym szałasie, a Ferni z Nikitą w drugim? '''Nikita: '''Czemu z nim? '''James: '''A wolisz sama? '''Nikita: Nie. James: '''No więc właśnie. '''Nikita: Ugh! Valentina: Mi to pasuje! Zrobiło się ciemno, wszyscy poszli do swoich szałasów. Reklama Pokazuje się w tle Wawanakwę. Lektor: 'No i ponownie! ''Pokazują się wszelakie zakamraki tej wyspy. 'Lektor: '''Uczestnicy... ''Widać jak uczestnicy przypływają na wyspę. '''Lektor: Zmierzą się ze sobą by wygrać okrągły milion! Kamera pokazuje zwycięzców poprzedniej edycji trzymających w ręku milion. Lektor: 'The Dramatic Island: ??? Już niebawem! Zadanie, końcówka ''Był już wieczór, a wszyscy uczestnicy spali. Tak w środku wieczora nastał wielki alarm dzięki, któemu wszyscy się obudzili, a jak się obudzili to obudzili się na plaży. 120px 120px Przed obiema drużynami stał Chris. '''Chris: '''Witajcie drodzy uczestnicy! '''Vegeta: Co się stało? Chris: '''Mam dla was kilka wieści! '''Nikita: '''Jakie? '''Chris: Dzisiaj nikt z waszej dziewiątki nie odpadnie! Cała dziewiątka: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Za to Cat musi opuścić program. '''Amelia: '''Czemu? '''Chris: Bo tak mi się podoba. :P Valentina: '''Jeszcze są jakieś wieści? '''Chris: Tak! Zło wygrywa skoro dobro straciło zawodnika! Zło: '''Tak! '''James: Nareście. '''Chris: '''No i to koniec dzisiejszego odcinka! Do zobaczenia następnym razem w The Dramtic Island: The Other Clash! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki